


Released

by Lostkitty



Series: Revenge and Satisfaction [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki deserves a happy ending, Loki on Asgard, Loki smut, Odin is ‘retired’, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sara gets even, Smut, So Dirty, redeemed loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostkitty/pseuds/Lostkitty
Summary: Asgard thought Loki was dead. He now has to reveal himself in order to save the woman he loves. Loki's happy ending.Smut chapters will be marked with a *. Seek them out, avoid them, but there they are. The good stuff is in chapters 9-12.





	1. Return to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! Here’s Part 3 of a story that was only intended to be a few chapters long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes back to Asgard and reveals that he’s alive to try and save Sara’s life.

The moment Loki stepped off the Bifrost on Asgard, he was shackled by the guards. Tony began to argue, but Loki just shook his head. “It’s alright, Tony.” He looked over to Thor, holding Sara’s limp body in his arms. “Please, Thor, take care of her.”

“I will, brother. I promise.”

Loki nodded his thanks and began the slow walk to the palace, chains rattling at his wrists and feet. Thor and Tony raced ahead to get Sara to the healers, and Loki breathed a small sigh of relief. There was still much to be done, and convincing Odin would be difficult, but he was here, and so was she.

He was surprised to find himself escorted to Odin’s private chambers rather than the throne room. He’d assumed the Allfather would enjoy making a show of him in chains. Again. He steeled himself in preparation for seeing Odin again but was caught off guard when the relieved face of his mother met him instead.

“Loki!” she exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him tightly. He couldn’t hold her back because of the chains, but he leaned his head against her, surprised at how much he’d missed her. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, staring lovingly at him, tears falling down her cheeks. He wished he could wipe them away.

“Loki, my son, you’re alive,” she cried, smiling. “And you’ve returned to us.”

“Yes, Mother, I have. But with a request for the Allfather.”

“And what request would that be?” came the powerful voice of Odin as he entered the room.

So many feelings ran through Loki at the sight of his “father.” He found that he was still very angry and very hurt. He wanted to lash out, to fight, but he remembered why he was here. And so, instead, he kneeled in submission as best as the chains would allow.

“Allfather,” he acknowledged.

Odin stared at him warily. “Rise, Loki. And tell me what it is you want.”

Loki stood and met his gaze. “It is about the woman I brought here.”

“I figured as much,” Odin said, reclining leisurely in his chair.

Loki hesitated. If he did this wrong, Sara would die. “Allfather, she is dying.”

“She is mortal."

Loki considered his words. “I love her,” he said simply.

Odin watched him. “Loki thinks he’s in love,” he said, scornfully. “With a mortal woman.”

Loki forced his feelings of resentment down as far as they would go, refusing to let himself be baited. “My feelings are genuine. I love her. And I ask that you allow me to save her life.”

“And how do you intend to do that?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know. But I wish to try. I ask you,” he paused, “I _beg_ you, please give me the time and the resources to try. Afterward, I will walk willingly into my cell, for as long as you decree.”

“You know this means that you will never see her again."

Loki swallowed hard and looked at the floor. “Yes, I do.”

“How do I know this is not a trick, Loki? That you do not have some devious plot in mind?”

Loki’s anger surged to the surface, but once again, he tamped it down, closing his eyes and focusing. “There is nothing to be gained from me coming to Asgard. I was hidden on Earth, thought dead. Coming back here assures my imprisonment, or worse. I came because I am desperate, because you are the only one who can help me.”

Odin stared at him for a long while, considering his words. Loki stole a glance over at his mother, who was beaming at him. He then stood still, waiting for Odin to make a decision.

“Alright, Loki,” he said finally. “I will give you the time and the resources to heal your human.” Loki let out a relieved breath.

“Thank you, Allfather, I –”

Odin held up a hand to silence him. “However, there will be a price you must pay.”

Loki nodded. He’d expected some form of punishment.

“Thor’s coronation is coming soon.” Loki looked up, confused at the change in conversation. “He has grown much in the past few years, and I believe he will make a fine king. He will serve Asgard well. And so shall you,” he said, looking pointedly at Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“You shall heal your human, if you are able, and then she will return to Midgard to live out the remainder of her life. You will remain here, on Asgard, as Advisor to your brother, the King.”

“I’m not to return to the prisons?”

“I think Asgard will fare better with you at your brother’s side, serving him and your kingdom, rather than rotting in a cell. It seems a fairer penance, I think.”

Loki was truly taken aback. Was this a test of some sort? Instead of spending the next centuries in a cell, he would be put into a major position of power? He was meant to advise _Thor_?

“I still do not understand. Why?”

“There’s nothing to understand. You have asked a favor of me, and these are the terms I have set to grant it.”

Loki hesitated. “But Sara-”

“Will return to Midgard. Without you.” There was a finality in his voice that left no room for argument. Loki knew this tone well. He nodded.

“I will do as you ask, Allfather.”

“Good,” Odin said simply, rising from his seat. “I’ll have the guards uncuff you at once.” As he walked past Loki to leave the room, he set his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you home,” he said, and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect another chapter later today. :)


	2. Saving Sara

Loki spent the next several weeks studying relentlessly. He pored over every book, every scroll, every spell he could get his hands on. Frigga helped him search the other realms, and Tony worked on Earth. Even Thor tried to help. Mischief never left Sara’s side. Everyone was working hard to save the life of Sara Stark.

Every day that he found nothing, Loki stomped down the feeling of panic, of hopelessness rising within him. He knew the answer was out there somewhere. The humans had made large strides in treating cancer, and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone made a breakthrough that he could use. But that was the problem – time. Sara was in stasis, but even that wasn’t enough to stop the disease from tearing apart her system. It slowed it, but eventually it would claim her, all the same.

And then he had an idea, a risky one. He rushed to his mother’s side and told her what he had in mind. She was hesitant. “Loki, no. This is _dangerous_. I won’t risk losing you again.”

“Mother, please. This is the only way,” he begged. “Help me.”

She could sense his desperation. He’d barely eaten, barely slept since he’d arrived. His entire world revolved around saving this girl. Her heart ached at the thought of losing him again, but what would happen to him if he lost Sara? Last time he’d come home, he’d been a bright fire of rage and pain. He was hostile and cold, distant. But this Loki was warmer, softer, so much like the boy she’d raised. They’d been searching everywhere for a way to save Sara, and she knew this was probably their best chance. If it worked, perhaps both Sara and Loki could be saved. So, she agreed. She would fight for her son’s happiness after she’d caused him so much pain, after her lies had torn him from her.

“Alright, Loki, I’ll help. But we need time to prepare.” Loki began to argue, to tell her that there was no time, but she halted him. “I _will_ help you, Loki. We will do everything we can to save her, I promise. But what you propose is _complicated_. If I can keep you safe, you have a better chance at saving her. You know that. We need to prepare, and we need to do this right.”

Loki thought about it and then agreed. “Let’s get started."

\-----------------------

A few days later, and they were ready. They had Sara brought to Frigga’s rooms, where they were going to perform the spell. Loki held Sara in his arms, distraught by how light she was. He used his magic to wake her up. “Sara, love, wake up,” he urged gently, cupping her face.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she squinted at the light, letting them adjust. She looked up at Loki. “Loki,” she smiled.

He smiled back. “Love, you’re in Asgard.”

Sara looked around. “Ok,” she said, not sure what else to say.

“Sara, darling, you’re sick. You collapsed at home, and we took you to the hospital. The doctors found a very aggressive cancer spread throughout your body.”

Sara stared wide in shock, and a tear ran down her cheek. “I’m dying?”

Loki wiped away the tear. “I’m trying to save you,” he whispered. He looked up at his mother and then back down at her. “But it’s dangerous. Very dangerous. It involves a complex overlay of different spells. It could potentially kill us both.”

She shook her head, adamant. “No, Loki, I don’t want you to die.”

Frigga came over and sat next to her. “I have done everything in my power to keep him safe, child. I will protect him, and he will protect you. I won’t let him die.”

Sara didn’t know who this woman was, but she felt an overwhelmingly strong desire to trust her. She nodded, and then looked back at Loki. “There’s something else, though, isn’t there? If there wasn’t, you would have just done it.”

He smiled. “Always so perceptive, love. Yes, there’s more. I will not do this without your permission. This spell, it will save your life, but at a cost.” She looked at him questioningly, willing him to continue. “It works by tapping into our souls.”

“What does that mean?”

“It works by opening myself up, allowing your body to take anything it needs from me to save itself, to heal. More than that, I can’t know what will happen, what your body will take, how it will react to my magic, to the fact that I’m not human like you. But, if successful, it _will_ save your life.”

Sara was trying very hard to pay attention, but she began to drift off again. Loki woke her again. “Sara, _please_ ,” he begged, “just a moment longer.” She focused as hard as she could. “It is extremely important that you know what you’d be agreeing to. If I do this, your soul will be irrevocably tied to mine. _You_ will be tied to me, for as long as you live.” He hesitated. “Are you sure you can live with that?”

She smiled again. “Don’t be such a drama queen, Loki. You’re not that bad.” He smirked.

“There’s one last thing I feel you should know. It’s the price of saving you. If this works, Odin has ordered that you return to Midgard, and I’m to stay here.”

She tilted her head. “So, I’ll be tied to you, but I won’t get to be with you?”

“Essentially, yes." He kissed her hands and looked down at her intently. “But I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to see you again.”

She patted his cheek playfully and smiled. “Ok, Loki.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.” She leaned into him a little more. “Let’s see what happens next.” Loki smiled as he remembered telling her that very same thing on Earth.

Sara was starting to feel very drowsy, and Loki noticed. “Mother, now.”

Sara felt Loki place her gently onto the floor. She thought about how nice his hands felt on her stomach, how where he touched her was starting to feel really warm, and then she was suddenly screaming in agony. She was screaming so loudly that she almost missed Loki screaming too. Then, blessedly, she blacked out.

\-----------------------

Sara sat up abruptly, gasping in huge lungfuls of air. “It’s alright, love, it’s alright,” she heard Loki saying. Her head was down, and she noticed her hands in her lap. They were a pale blue color. She lifted them in front of her face, and looked at Loki, bewildered. He looked nervous but was saying soothing things to her. He held her hands, and she saw the color receding, moving down her palms, down her fingertips, and leaving only her normal skin behind. She flexed her fingers, but she didn’t feel anything weird. Loki sighed in relief and embraced her.

She held him tightly. “Did it work?”

He smiled broadly and stroked her hair. “Yes, love, it worked. You’re alive and your body is healed.”

She noticed something else in his face, and she knew he was keeping something from her. “And what else?”

He hesitated, then kissed her hands. He placed his hand over a spot on her sternum, and he closed his eyes. He put a little pressure on the spot and sent a small pulse of magic into her. “Do you feel that?”

She closed her eyes. She felt something inside her, under his hand. “It feels like… light, and like ice. And something else.”

They both opened their eyes. “That’s my soul. Well, part of it. He held her hand to the same spot on his chest. “And a part of yours is here.” Sara’s eyes went wide in wonder. “But there’s more,” he added reluctantly. “Love, your mortality…” He paused.

“What about it?”

He looked at her. “It’s gone.”

p>She tilted her head questioningly, and he continued. “The part of me your body took to heal itself, it changed you. Your lifespan is now matched to mine, and… you’re no longer completely… human.” He looked down apologetically.

She gulped. That was a lot of information. She wasn’t sure she was up to dealing with it. “So… what you’re saying,” she started slowly, “is that, instead of living another 50 years or so, I now have to put up with you for a few _thousand_?”

Loki’s head snapped up, trying to read her expression. What he saw made the corner of his mouth turn up. “And by ‘put up with,’ you mean ‘have the honor and privilege of spending your time with?’”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I mean,” she smiled.

Loki kissed her hard. “Are you sure you’re alright, love?” he asked, holding her tightly.

“I’m ok, Loki,” she assured him. “It’s a lot to take in, but I’m ok. Or, I will be.”

“There will be other things,” he warned, “Other side effects that we can’t know about yet. Our souls are entwined, our life forces connected. They will continue to affect each other.”

She smiled. “Maybe you’ll get some of my charm.”

“Maybe you’ll finally be able to cook,” he retorted, and she shoved him. Hard, apparently, because he fell back a bit. He looked at her, surprised.

Her smile deepened, becoming devious. She leaned forward and poked him in the side. He flinched. She poked him repeatedly, and he yelped, then grabbed her hand to make her stop. “I’m stronger,” she grinned.

“Still not as strong as me,” he countered, pinning her to the floor.

She rolled him over and sat on top of him, straddling his lap. “Strong enough.”

Someone in the room suddenly cleared their throat loudly. Sara looked up and saw the woman who had helped with the spell on the other side of the room, pointedly _not_ looking at them. Sara realized the compromising position she was in, and she stood up, embarrassed. Loki, for his part, didn’t look anything less than utterly pleased with himself.

From his place on the floor, he gestured to the woman. “Sara, I’d like you to meet my mother, Queen Frigga. Mother, this is Sara, the woman who has stolen my heart.”

Sara blushed. She did her best impression of a curtsy. “Your Majesty.” She then blanched a little. “Um, Your Highness?” She looked at Loki for help, but he just smirked at her discomfort. Now that he’d saved her life, she was going to kill him.

“Frigga,” the woman supplied.

“Frigga,” Sara repeated. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “For saving me, and for protecting Loki.”

Frigga walked over and held her hands. “I would thank you for the same. For saving Loki, and for protecting him.” Sara’s blush deepened.

“It was my pleasure.”

Loki stood up. “How long do we have?”

“Tonight,” Frigga answered. “She is to leave in the morning. It is the best I could do.”

Loki embraced his mother. “Thank you for everything.”

Frigga’s heart swelled as her lost son held her. As he pulled back, meaning to return to his beloved, she stopped him. “Loki, I’d speak to you alone for a moment.” She looked over to Sara. “If you don’t mind me borrowing him.”

“Uh, no, that’s fine."

Frigga gestured to some doors behind her. “If you go through those doors, you’ll find your brother and Mischief waiting anxiously to see you.”

Sara grinned. “Thank you. Really.”

Frigga nodded, and then guided Loki into another room with her. They stood on a balcony, looking out over the city. “What is it, Mother?” Loki asked suspiciously.

She looked at him. “You love her.”

His suspicion remained. “You know I do.”

She nodded. “And you would like for her to return to Asgard someday?”

“I would,” he agreed, cautious. He knew his mother was going somewhere with this, but he didn’t know where. But Frigga always took her own path with her words, and he was left to follow them at her pace.

“And were she to return, you would have her take a proper place at your side?”

“I would."

“I understand that Midgard is a very different realm than this one. Would you agree?”

“Very.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “I fear it would be difficult for her to make the transition from Midgard to Asgard. And not just an ordinary life here, but a life with you, its prince, in the palace.”

Loki didn’t know where this conversation was going, and he didn’t like it. “What is your point, Mother?” he asked, impatient.

She looked at him. “I understand that things are different on Midgard, and that the two of you have a very close relationship. Please know that I do not begrudge you this relationship. I am truly happy that you have found her. But, my son, as you spend these last hours with her, I ask that you consider what it is you want, not just now, but in the future. Her life is long, so you needn’t worry as much about the time you lose together now. But if you truly wish for her to return to Asgard someday, at your side, then I’d have you keep in mind how much more difficult that would be if her reputation were prematurely tarnished.”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, but he considered her words. _Expectations_ , he thought. There was a proper way to court a woman, and it was expected to be followed by Asgard’s noble and ruling classes. If he and Sara were to behave in public here as they had on Earth, she would labeled a whore, and her reputation would be ruined. Once ruined, even a proper Lady of Asgard had trouble recovering it. It would be exponentially harder for a woman of Midgard. Loki was a lover of chaos, of mischief, and of pushing boundaries, and his initial reaction to being told to behave was to do the opposite, but he saw the wisdom in his mother’s words. She was telling him to behave, not for his own reputation, but for Sara’s, and for the future that he wanted with her.

“You wish me to be discreet,” he summarized.

“I am asking you to keep perspective, Loki. That is all.” She kissed him on the cheek and held her hand there a minute longer, just looking at him. She smiled. “Now, I’ve kept you long enough. Go to her. Enjoy your remaining time together.”

Loki bowed to her, just a gentle dip, and then he left her to gather Sara.


	3. Last Night on Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sara share their last night together on Asgard. Frigga worries, Loki worries. Touch of smut.

“It’s so weird to actually be here,” Sara said, walking beside Loki down the long halls of the palace. “I mean, I’ve been here dozens of times, but now I’m actually _here._ ”

“I wish you could stay,” Loki said, voice both sad and bitter.

She turned to him. “Loki, don’t. If I only have one day here, I want it to be happy.” She cupped his cheek with her hand, and he leaned into it. “Please try.”

He sighed. “Alright, love, I’ll try.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “But I have a request.” He looked into her eyes, pleadingly. “If this is to be our last day together, I’d like to spend it with you alone. I promise, someday, I’ll show you off to everyone, but on this day, I’d like to have your company to myself.”

“That sounds perfect, Loki. I’m sure Tony and Mischief can find something to do on their own.”

He kissed her hands again. “Thank you, love.”

\-----------------

Frigga was staring out at the gardens below her, watching her newly-returned youngest son and the woman who had captured his heart. Her own heart swelled as she watched Loki, seeing him so happy for the first time in so long. She watched the way his touches lingered on Sara, the way he smiled brightly when she talked, the way he stared at her as though there were nobody else in the world. She watched him lean in and whisper in her ear, causing her to laugh loudly. She watched the happiness radiate from him for the first time in so long, and her joy bled into concern. What would happen when Sara left tomorrow?

Odin came up behind her and watched Loki and Sara with her. “I am glad to have him home,” Frigga said.

Odin grunted an acknowledgment. “As am I.”

“He’s different."

“So he says."

“Husband, do you see how happy he is?”

Odin smiled. “I do.”

“And do you deny that it is this woman who makes him so?”

“I do not. They seem well suited. I wouldn’t have guessed that Loki would be bewitched by a mortal woman.”

“She’s not mortal anymore,” she reminded him, and he silently acknowledged her.

“Why are you sending her home?” she asked.

“Because,” he sighed, looking at her, “Loki says he’s changed. I need to know how much. We all need to know, perhaps none more than Loki, himself.”

“So, it is a test."

Odin nodded. “It is.”

“You expect him to fail."

“I hope that he will succeed.” He held her hand and looked at her. “It was not only you who thought him lost. He is not in chains, and he is not in the prisons. I offer him a chance to prove that he is different, to earn back my trust, Asgard’s trust, to truly come home as prince of this realm.” He motioned to Sara below. “She gave him a second chance. I offer him the same.”

Frigga considered his words. She didn’t like it, it’s not what _she_ would do, but she saw the wisdom in letting Loki earn his place back, in letting him prove himself outside Sara’s influence. She nodded reluctantly. She would support his decision.

\-----------------

At the end of their day together, Loki walked Sara to her room. He wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him, but he thought of his mother’s warning. There were rules in Asgard, _expectations_ , and if he ever wanted her to return, then he would have her do so with her reputation intact. She didn’t make it easy, though. He’d kissed her hand chastely as he was leaving her, and she’d responded by wrapping herself around him and kissing him obscenely. It took every ounce of willpower he had to leave her.  

He’d been in his rooms for about an hour, staring out at the city below him, sad thoughts weighing on his mind, when he heard a sound behind him. He walked back inside and saw Sara sneaking in. He smiled.

She leaned back against the closed door. “You don’t lock it,” she noted.

He grinned darkly. “None would dare enter without my permission.”

She sauntered over to him and rubbed her hands up his chest, wrapping them around the back of his neck. “Do I have your permission?” she asked breathily.

“Always,” he whispered, and then he kissed her. “Did anyone see you?”

She shook her head, eyes alight with mischief. “I remembered the backways you showed me in your illusions. I used those.” She looked around the room and gasped. “It’s exactly the same,” she wondered aloud. She touched something on his desk. “Every detail.” As she’d done in his illusion, long ago, she walked around, fingers skating over everything. It made him smile. She finally reached the bed and climbed in, adjusting her Asgardian dress around her. Then, with a wicked smile, she crooked one finger at him, beckoning him over.

He walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at her. “You are a vision, my love.”

She leaned forward and dragged him into the bed, pulling him gently until he sat in front of her. He kissed her lips, then moved downward, nipping at her neck and pulling at her sleeping gown. She giggled. “Do Asgardian women really wear this stuff to bed every night? It’s pretty, but it’s a bit much.”

Loki chuckled. “They say they do. But I have found them more than willing to sleep without it.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re pretty hot with the ladies. Should I worry about them stealing you away from me while I’m gone?” she joked.

Loki looked down, suddenly serious. “Hey, none of that,” she chided. “I was just kidding.”

He looked up at her. “I don’t want this. We were happy.”

“We will be again."

Loki was bitter. “We should be now. There is no reason to separate us. Odin does this to spite me. He puts Thor on the throne and forces me to advise the oaf, as though he’d ever listen to me. It’s meant to humiliate me, to put me in my place, second always to Thor, a mockery to the kingdom.”

“Do you even want the throne?” she asked, eyes searching his face.

He laid his head in her lap, rubbing his hand over his face. She stroked his hair as he worked through his thoughts. “No, I don’t. But that’s not the point –”

“That _is_ the point. If you don’t want to be king, then don’t be bitter that Thor is. Stop living according to what you think you’re owed or what others think. Forget the expectations and forget the past. You are a brilliant, charming, incredible man who has so much to offer his kingdom and his king.”

She kissed him lightly. “I know it’s going to be hard without me. You’ve gone a long time without facing your feelings, and they’re all going to come rushing back. I know you don’t want to do this. But you will, and you will be wonderful." He sneered. “Loki, it doesn’t matter why Odin put you in this position. What matters is that you can be really good at it, maybe even happy at it. It sounds well suited to you. And Thor _will_ listen to you because he’ll realize quickly that you know what you’re talking about. You got to run away from it all for a while, but you _are_ a prince of Asgard. And I know you want to do right by it.”

He sat there, enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his hair. He knew she made some good points, and he’d think on them later. He looked up at her, smirking. “All I heard is how you think I’m brilliant, charming, and devastatingly handsome."

“I didn’t say you were handsome."

“Didn’t you?”

She tapped her chin in thought. “Nope. Definitely didn’t.”

He grabbed her and kissed her, running his tongue over hers, making her moan. He moved his mouth against hers, feeling the soft press of her lips. He wanted to remember her. And so, he took his time.

He let her remove his clothes, no longer needing any help from him, having done this so many times before. He relished the feel of her fingers sliding over the clasps and enclosures, undoing them all with practiced ease. He untied the laces on her gown, allowing it to pool around her waist, revealing her breasts to him. He teased them lovingly with his fingers, his mouth. He memorized the swell of them, the way they rested in his hands as his mouth enveloped them, the way she arched back and pulled his head closer as he did.

He reveled in the way her warm hands and hot mouth roamed over his body, the way she pressed herself so close to him. He took in the form of her sprawled out beneath him, beckoning him closer, and he swore he’d remember it always.

Finally, he pushed into her, moaning at the feeling. She was exquisite, limbs wrapped sensuously around him, urging him on with word and movement, the sound of his name on her lips as she came undone beneath him. And then there was his own release, the way that he, too, came undone, let himself go with her as he could not, would not do with another. He was vulnerable with her, and instead of the terrifying feeling he’d always imagined it would be, he found it freeing beyond measure.

After, as he lay there, panting, tangled in her limbs, his mind began to race again, and it focused on that word again: vulnerable. What would life be like without her? Would he revert back to his old self in the face of all his old pressures, the lies, the expectations? Odin, Thor? If he did, would she forgive him again? Would she always? What if she found someone else?

She stroked his cheek. “Stop,” she ordered softly.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking,” she said, kissing him. “I’m here, Loki. I’m right here.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow… I won’t be.” She shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

“What if you find someone else?” he asked, hating the way the question felt.

She laughed. “I fell in love with a _god_ who took over my planet, declared himself king, kidnapped me and held me for _months_ , made me a magic cat, saved the universe, narrowly and impossibly escaped death, and then cooked me dinner in a frilly apron. Loki,” she said, holding his gaze, “who could possibly compete with that?”

Loki scowled, but it was light-hearted. “You didn’t mention my incredible prowess in bed.”

She laughed again. “I thought I mentioned the god part.” She rested her forehead against his. “I will wait for you, Loki. I promise, no matter how long.”

He nodded, feeling a little lighter. She noticed his change in mood and decided to keep him distracted before he could worry again. There was plenty of time for all that tomorrow. But tonight, she intended to leave him with as many memories as possible.

“You know,” she teased, “I’m a lot stronger than I was before. I can feel it.”

“I remember,” he said, rubbing his side playfully.

“I’m just thinking… I know how strong you are.” She pulled him close and wrapped her naked legs around him. “I think you’ve been holding back.”

He grinned. “Well, you were very breakable.”

“And now?”

He whispered into her ear. “Now I’ll give you everything.”

She closed her eyes. “Yes, please.”

He didn’t hold back.

\------------------------

Morning came too quickly, and it was time for her to go. He escorted her to the Bifrost, along with Frigga, Tony, and Mischief. Loki’s ban on returning to Earth was effective immediately, so he would have to leave her at the Bifrost, and trust Tony to take her home.

He held her close. She held him back. “You be good, Loki,” she said.

He laughed. “You’ve never asked that of me before. Do you really do so now?”

“Just a little,” she smiled. “I know it’ll be hard. When in doubt, listen to your mom.”

Frigga smiled from her corner.

Sara hesitated and leaned against him.  “Don’t forget about me.” She’d meant it to be light, but she heard a pleading tone in her request.

He held her back so that he could hold eye contact. “Not ever,” he said firmly, sincerely. “I will serve my kingdom, as per Odin’s orders, and then I will come back for you. I promise.”

She nodded, trying to hold back tears. “Ok, Loki.”

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Finally, reluctantly, she pulled back and stepped into place next to Tony. Tony held his hand out to Loki, and Loki grabbed his forearm. “Loki,” Tony said simply. “Tony,” Loki responded and then stepped back. Tony put his arm around Sara’s shoulder.  

Loki picked up Mischief and hugged him, petting him in his favorite spot behind his ears. “You take care of her,” he ordered. Mischief rubbed his head against Loki’s face, and he promised. Loki placed the cat in Sara’s arms and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Loki,” she said.

“I love you, Sara,” he whispered, and then walked back to stand with his mother. There were a million other things to say to each other, and there was also nothing else. He watched as Heimdall activated the Bifrost and sent the trio back to Earth. His mother held him, and for the first time in a long time, he let her. “Now what?” he asked.

“Now,” she said, looking into his face, “now you work to be worthy of her, to see her again. Now you show Asgard the man she knows you to be.”


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last update today. More tomorrow. <3

Once again, Sara found herself on the other side of a year without Loki – 14 months, to be exact. In some ways, it was easier this time, and in some ways it was harder. She didn’t have the nagging feelings of regret and guilt eating away at her, which was nice. But she loved him this time, and she now had to live with not knowing when she’d ever see him again. Odin had sentenced him to 200 years in the prisons last time.  Would this sentence be the same? Would she have to wait that long to see him again? She hoped not, but she would wait, either way.

She’d cried when she'd gotten home, and Tony had comforted her again, but this time was different, she was ok. She’d busied herself with the Stark Foundation for a while but had found it tedious. She’d traveled a bit with Mischief, and they’d had fun, but she needed to be useful, to do something. She didn’t want to spend her life waiting for Loki. He’d return when he did, and it was out of her hands. So, she decided to work with Tony at his California office, doing R&D with him. She made her own hours and got to work on whatever she wanted, so the only responsibilities she had were the ones she made for herself. She got to spend some days working on her own, blaring her music and getting lost in her work, and others she worked with Tony, laughing together or sniping at each other, depending on the day.

There was nothing particularly special about this night. Tony was at her house, getting ready to watch a movie. Pepper had gone out of town for a conference that Tony had been banned from years ago, and so he was here. Pepper’s schedule at the conference was lightening up tomorrow, and he would be flying out to meet her then. But for now, he was arguing with Mischief about what to watch.

Sara excused herself to get them all drinks and popcorn from the kitchen. She’d let them sort out the movie. She was walking past the doors to the back patio when suddenly a very bright light illuminated her backyard. She held her arm over her eyes against the onslaught of the light, and when it was gone, she looked outside.  Standing in a ring of dark runes, looking hella majestic as ever in his Asgardian armor, was her Loki.

She ran out as fast as she could and jumped into his arms. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She pulled back to look at him, her hands on his face. “You’re really here?” she asked.

He smiled, that smile that melted her insides. “I’m here, love.”

She kissed him, and it was not a chaste kiss. It was full of all the longing she’d felt for him in the past year, the lonely nights, the missed moments. She kissed him hard enough to fill all the empty places left in her heart by his absence.

“How long are you here?” she asked, finally coming up for air.

“Not long,” he confessed, and her heart dropped. “Love, tell me, do I still hold your heart?”

She beamed at him. “Always.”

He smiled in return and kissed her again, lips firm against her own. He held her tight against him, leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Marry me.”

She pulled away abruptly to look at him, shocked. “What?”

He held her hands and pulled her back to him, looking down at her through long lashes. “Marry me,” he repeated, “and come live with me in Asgard.”

She looked at him skeptically. “Don’t I get a ring?”

He rolled his eyes. “By the gods, woman, I will get you the finest ring in all the realms if you will just say yes!”

Loving the feeling of getting under his skin, she grinned at him. “Yes, Loki."

“Yes?” he confirmed.

She was grinning maniacally. “Yes. Of course.” He kissed her passionately, and his hands dug into her sides, holding her as close as possible.

“Oh my God,” came a voice behind them. “Did you hear that, Mischief? Mommy and Daddy are getting married.”

Loki sighed and scowled at Tony. Sara patted his chest. “Nuh-uh, Loki. This time, technically, _you’re_ the one who showed up unannounced.”

Tony grinned. “Hey, that’s right. I should make you see _me_ naked.”

“Please don’t,” Sara and Loki said at the same time.

Tony walked over and hugged Loki, who hugged him back. “It’s good to see you, man,” Tony said.

Loki smiled, despite himself. “You too, Tony.”

“So, you think you can just pop down here, _unannounced_ , and drag my sister back to your planet? He turned to Sara. “You really wanna marry this punk?”

She hissed. “He didn’t get me a ring."

“Not a good start,” he agreed. Loki rubbed his temples as though a headache were forming there. He’d forgotten how tiresome the two of them were together. “I thought you were a prince. You can’t even muster up a ring for a proper proposal? I’m not sure he’s really serious about this,” Tony said to Sara. She shook her head.

Loki looked at him, exasperated. “She has a piece of my soul inside her, and I have a piece of hers. How is that not a better sign of my commitment?”

“It’s not a ring,” Tony said.

“I will get her a ring."

Tony regarded him. “Ok, then you can marry her.”

Loki sighed. “I wasn’t asking for permission.”

Tony shrugged.

Loki turned back to Sara and pointedly away from Tony. “I hate to do this, love, but I really can’t stay. I must return home. Will you come back with me?”

“What, tonight?”

Loki nodded and kissed her hands. “I’ll wait for you if I must, but I’d rather not go another day without you.”

Sara looked around, concerned. “But there’s so much to do.”

“You’ll be able to come back,” Loki assured her. “As often as you need.”

Sara looked over at Tony. “Go, kid. Be with your _fiancé_. I’ll take care of everything here.”

She hugged him. “Thank you, Tony!”

“No problem. Be safe, ok?”

She nodded and returned to Loki. Mischief bounded up, and Loki held him affectionately. “Yes, yes,” he said, smiling, “you’re coming too.”

“Are you ready?” Loki asked.

“I think so,” Sara said. Mischief nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Alright, then,” Loki said, and he called out to Heimdall. Suddenly, the world was very bright, and the Earth was very far away.


	5. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I picture retired Odin the way that Loki portrayed him in Ragnarok? Yes. Yes, I do.

“Holy shit,” Sara said, falling back hard onto Loki’s bed.

Loki eyed her. “Are you alright, love?” She’d just snuck into his room and collapsed on his bed.

She looked at him, eyes wide. “I don’t think I thought this through.”

He tilted his head, concerned, and sat down next to her. “Didn’t think what through?”

She gestured about wildly. “This! All of this! Marrying you, coming to Asgard, being, what? A princess?! Living in a palace, all those people looking at me, a human, well, mostly human, just… all of it,” she finished quietly.

Loki rubbed her arm affectionately. “You don’t want to marry me?” His voice was light, but there was something underneath, something worried, something vulnerable.

She looked at him and let out a deep breath. “Of course I do. I love you,” she said, cupping his cheek. He smiled and appeared to relax a little. “It’s not you. It’s everything else, all the…” she waved her hands about, trying to figure out the word.

“Expectations,” he supplied.

“Yes! How do you handle it all?”

He smiled. “Very poorly, if you’ll recall.”

She laughed. “Oh, right.”

He rubbed calming circles on her skin. “I know it’s a lot. But you’ll be wonderful, I promise.”

“Thank you, Loki. When you say it, I almost believe you.” She leaned back and closed her eyes. “It was just a long day.”

He hummed in agreement.

It really had been a long day. She’d hoped that upon arriving they’d rush off to his rooms and do all the dirty, filthy things they hadn’t been able to do for the past year. Instead, their arrival was officially announced, and she was immediately brought before his family, the royal family, the most powerful family in the nine realms, her future in-laws. She already knew Thor, and he greeted her with a big bear hug. She’d met Frigga briefly before, briefly, and she seemed happy to see her again, embracing her like family. And then she’d finally met Odin. She’d been so nervous, having heard all the stories from Loki.

“He wasn’t how I expected,” she’d told Loki later.

“Odin?” She nodded. He’d laughed at that. “Indeed, he is not the man he was before. He is now ‘retired.’”

Sure enough, Odin gave her the same impression a retiree living in Florida would. He was just missing the Hawaiian shirt and sandals. He smiled a lot and seemed mostly carefree, having passed all the duties of the kingdom onto his sons. Thor and Loki had both believed he would still be heavily involved in the decisions of the realm, that he would have trouble letting go after ruling for so long, but this apparently wasn’t so. Instead, he’d happily left the boys to their new roles, content to spend the rest of his years with Frigga, traveling, attending the theater, finding new hobbies, and overall enjoying himself as he couldn’t when he was king. He was willing to lend an ear or offer advice when solicited but was otherwise happy to let Thor and Loki sort things out for themselves.

Apparently, retirement had mellowed him out in other areas, as well. For example, when he’d met Sara, he didn’t compare her species with any farm life, nor did he look down upon her, as she’d expected. Instead, he’d embraced her warmly and welcomed her to the family, just as Frigga had. Thor and Loki had both stood there stunned, but Odin had just ignored them, making small talk with Sara about how her trip had been and how she liked Asgard so far. Sara had found him rather charming and was pleasantly surprised to find that she enjoyed his company.

Even his relationship with Loki had improved in the past year. It was by no means perfect, there was obviously a lot of healing still to do, but it was getting better. Several times throughout the visit, Odin had touched Loki affectionately, whether giving him a brief hug or laying a hand on his shoulder. He also spoke highly to Sara of all Loki’s accomplishments since she’d been gone. And Loki, for his part, didn’t shrug him off or make any snide remarks. Instead, he bore it all with a resigned sigh or roll of the eyes. It was progress.

After exchanging initial pleasantries, the tone in the room shifted, and they’d all gotten down to business. After all, there was a wedding to plan. A royal wedding.

Their engagement needed to be announced, and she needed to be formally presented to Asgard. There were banquets, feasts, and innumerable other celebrations and rituals that needed to be planned and executed. There were also all the things she needed to do to get ready to serve as a new member of the royal family. She needed to learn about the realm, its place among and relationships with the other realms, the Asgardian people, its rules and mores, her new role, and the expectations and responsibilities that came with it.

In addition, Sara was preparing for an entire new life on Asgard. She needed a new wardrobe, one that represented and conveyed her new title. Her rooms needed to be prepared. After the wedding, she’d live with Loki, but until then, she’d have her own rooms, servants, and staff. She’d need to get her things from Midgard at some point, but for now, everything she required was provided. 

After a significant amount of discussion, Loki had excused them, offering to show her to her rooms. He’d noticed her getting overwhelmed, and she was thankful for the escape. What she really wanted was to go straight back to Loki’s rooms and get lost in the feel of his arms around her, his lips on hers, their naked bodies pressed together. She sighed. It had been a while. But he’d explained that, until they were married, they needed to abide by the rules of courtship. They were to _behave_ , he’d said with distaste.

Loki had, considerately, also excused her from dinner that evening, allowing her to settle in a little before being introduced to everyone. Food had been delivered to her room, and Loki had appeared by magic just after to dine with her. It was intimate and lovely, and it calmed her.

It was also the first time they’d been alone together in over a year, and they both longed for each other. They’d wasted little time, starting with soft kisses and touches in the middle of the room, and then pulling each other into the bed, clothes strewn about the room in their eagerness to get there. As she undressed him, she remembered the first time she’d seen him naked, the desperate urge she’d had to lick him all over. As she’d looked over his body again, still strong and toned and perfect, and exactly as she’d remembered, she’d felt that urge again. She’d moved her hands along his hard muscles, licking and sucking at his flesh, making him tremble underneath her. He responded by tracing her body with his mouth, settling between her thighs and reminding her again that he was her god.

After they’d spent time reacquainting themselves thoroughly with each other’s bodies, he’d laid on top of her and pushed into her slowly, relishing every sensation. They’d come together, fingers digging into each other’s skin, cries mingling together in the large room.

“I missed you,” she’d said.

“You’ll never have to again,” he’d promised. “I am yours. Forever.”

Afterward, they’d gone for a walk in the gardens, her hand resting on his arm as he showed her around, pointing out various flowers and plants. He snuck a kiss behind a tree, but otherwise was a perfect gentleman. She smiled at the thought but also seriously considered pushing him to the ground and riding him until he lost all control. But it was her first night on Asgard. Perhaps she’d wait just a little longer before starting trouble on her new planet.

He’d walked her back to her rooms and kissed her hand before taking his leave. She’d paced around inside, bored without Loki. But as she’d walked around her new home, her thoughts began to crowd in on her, and she found herself nervous and scared about all the upcoming changes. In Loki’s arms, she’d been able to push it all aside, but here alone, she found herself confronted with the magnitude of what was happening to her. And so, she’d gone to visit Loki in his rooms, hoping he could help her sort through her feelings, calm her, soothe her insecurities.

And that’s where she was now. He was still rubbing soothing circles on her body, and she allowed herself to relax. She could do this. Yes, there was a lot to do, and a lot to take in, but she’d just take it all one thing at a time. What was important was keeping perspective. There was a lot of stress, a lot to do, and a lot of expectations. But it was all just a part of marrying Loki. If she had him, she could handle the rest.

Loki noticed the way she seemed to relax under his touches, the soft sighs that escaped her as he rubbed his fingers along her skin. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, and she smiled.

“Loki,” she sighed, running her hands through his hair.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, enjoying the feel of her hands on him.

“You’re so different here.”

“Am I?”

She nodded. “You’re so… behaved, so princely, such a gentleman. You know you didn’t grab my ass once today, not even when no one was looking?” she joked.

He laughed and grabbed it now, remedying that particular problem.

She looked at him innocently, but he noticed something underneath, something mischievous.  And for some reason, it made him wary.  “Are you still my god of mischief?”

He leaned his head against hers. “Of course I am. I have behaved, love, for you. I just wanted to get you back to me.”

“And now that I’m here?”

He sighed. “I want the transition to be as easy as possible for you. You are an outsider, betrothed to me, who has a reputation of my own.”

She stroked his hair and smiled. “I’ll bet you do.”

He smiled back and kissed her hands. “You see how stressful this wedding will be already, and that’s without further complications. I intend to make sure that you are accepted, so that you’ll be comfortable in your life here. As such, I have promised myself I would not cause any havoc or mischief until after the wedding.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Really? You think you can behave for that long?”

He nodded seriously. “My love, this is important to me. I will do nothing to undermine your standing here.”

Her responding smile was wicked. He didn’t understand it, and he found that it made him nervous.

She reached closer, pulling him down seductively. “So… if I want to go down on you in the gardens, take you in my mouth and suck you dry, you’ll say no?”

He groaned. “Yes, darling. I will.” He looked at her pleadingly. “Please don’t test me.”

She rubbed his chest and continued, as though he hadn’t spoken. “And if I open my legs for you in the hallways when no one is looking, you won’t take advantage?”

Loki swallowed hard. “I will not.”

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. “And if I beg you to fuck me in the throne room, just like you did before, if I beg you to rule me, to subjugate me to your will and do with me as you want, _my king_ , you’ll resist?”

He grabbed her hard, trying not to think about the images her words brought up. He tried not to think of having his way with her all over Asgard, of her riding him in the throne room, of tasting her sweet cunt behind a pillar as the unsuspecting people of the palace walked by, of causing all manner of mischief with her here on his home world, of owning her, of dominating her, and he failed miserably.

But still, he was determined. He could do this for her, _would_ do this for her. She didn’t understand how difficult things could be for her if they didn’t do things right. Then, after the wedding, once she was a princess of Asgard, once her place was secured, once she no longer had to pretend to be chaste and virtuous, then he’d take her in every manner he pleased. But until then… “I will resist,” he asserted, putting as much conviction into his words as he could.

She grinned against him, and he shivered. “Oh, Loki,” she said, practically moaning, “I am going to bring you to your knees.”

His breathing quickened, and he was suddenly having a lot of trouble staying focused. He may have decided to play nice in front of Asgard, but he had no such rules here in his rooms. He pinned her to the bed and fucked her until she screamed his name.


	6. God of Mischief *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to reconcile who he is with who he was and who he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Sundays are busy. I'm rather fond of this chapter, so I hope you like it too. <3

Her hands skimmed lightly along the spines of Loki’s books. When she’d arrived, she couldn’t read them, as they were all written in a language foreign to her. But, as of this morning, the runes shifted into something she could clearly understand. It had been part of her Asgardian assimilation – a princess should really be able to read the language of her world, and so she’d been given the gift of the Allspeak. She browsed through Loki’s books, curious about what he liked to read. There were stories, fiction, poetry and, of course, much on magic.

She was looking through one of these magic books when Loki wrapped his arms around her. “Find something that interests you?” he asked.

“You have a lot of books on magic.”

“Indeed. It’s why my hands can do so many talented things,” he said suggestively.

She laughed. “Will you take me to the library?”

He nodded, head resting against her shoulder. “Tomorrow.”

She turned and pouted, making him grin down at her. Holding her head in his hands, he said, “Now, now, love. It would be improper for you to be seen with me at such a late hour as this. If you’ll recall,” he added, moving a strand of hair out of his way and kissing her neck, “you’re supposed to be alone in your rooms right now, not gallivanting about with sordid dark princes with bad reputations and even worse intentions.”

She leaned into him and smiled. “Tell me all about these bad intentions, Loki.”

“Perhaps it would be better to just show you.”

\----------------------

Loki had done as promised and showed her the library the next day, in full daylight, with the scrutinizing eyes of the palace on them. He’d kept a maddeningly appropriate distance between them and had thoroughly ignored all her suggestive flirting.

She came back the following day, after attending to all her new duties. Her Introduction to Asgard, along with her engagement to Loki, was to be announced soon, and there was a lot of work to do. She found the library to be a quiet respite from all the stress.

And now she found herself absorbed in the books she’d collected that day. She’d gotten an idea, and she was looking for something.

It had started with her just casually perusing the magic section. She wanted to know more about Loki and his magic, how it worked, what he could do, when she’d found a rather intriguing spell. The implications of such a thing made her grin deviously. She’d briefly considered rubbing her hands together and mwahaha’ing, but she’d resisted the temptation. Barely.

She was reading a book on this particular subject when Loki walked up. He found her sitting on a large window seat, legs tucked casually underneath her, eyes scanning the pages of the book she held, others scattered around her.

He picked one up, scrutinizing it and then her. “Love, why are you reading this?”

She looked up and beamed. “Loki, I missed you.” She stood up on the seat and wrapped her arms around him. He held her back, burying his head in her hair and inhaling her scent. “How was your thing?” she asked, sitting back down.

“My thing?”

“Yeah, you know, whatever it is you were doing this afternoon.”

He smiled. “My _thing_ was fine, thank you.” He picked up the book she’d been reading. “Now, why are you reading this?”

She grabbed the book from him and flipped through the pages. When she found the one she was looking for, she handed it back to him, grinning. “Can you do it?”

“The spell?” Sara nodded. “I can do anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, sure. But, no really, you can do this? For me?”

He squinted at her. “Yesss…” he answered hesitantly.

“Awesome. Do it,” she demanded, holding her hands out.

“Love, why do you want me to make you an invisibility charm?”

“So I can be invisible, duh.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Come on, please. It’ll make things so much easier for me. I can walk around without everyone staring at me, and I can sneak into your room without having to worry so much about being caught. _You’re_ the one who cares so much about propriety,” she reminded him.

He looked over the spell. She had a good point. Every night she snuck into his rooms, but she had to wait until it was late and there was little chance of being caught. With this, she could come earlier. “Alright,” he agreed.

“Yeah?” she asked, excited.

He grinned. He held his fingers up, spaced just a little apart. His magic flashed, and then he was holding a silver circlet. “A bracelet,” she smiled. She looked down at the other bracelet he’d given her, the gold one that allowed her to communicate with Mischief, and she smiled. This one was larger, giving her the ability to remove it when she wanted to, and it was silver, with delicate runes etched into the metal.

He put it on her wrist, and she felt a chill rush over her. She looked at him questioningly. “It’s the magic. You’ll feel it every time you put it on.” He looked at her. “How do you like it?”

She frowned. “You can see me? Doesn’t that make me kind of _not_ invisible?”

He grinned. “I wove myself into the spell. No one will be able to see you but me.” His hands moved in a circular motion, and then he was holding a mirror. She looked at it but didn’t see herself, only the bookshelves behind her. He moved next to her, and she could see him, but he appeared to be sitting alone. She took off the bracelet and appeared in the mirror next to Loki.

“Trippy." Loki disappeared the mirror, and she gave him a hug. “Thank you, Loki.”

“So, I take it that you like it?”

She leaned into his ear. “Let me show you just how much,” she whispered, and she settled her hand in his lap.

His breathing quickened but gently pushed her off. “Not now, darling,” he said, kissing her hands. “Later, tonight.”

She deflated and leaned back against the wall, looking out the window. He noticed her mood change and rubbed her arm. “What is it, love? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” she sighed.

Loki hung his head and waited for her to continue.

“It’s just that…,” she started. There it was. He lifted his head and looked at her. She put her head in her hands, and he continued to rub her arm affectionately, waiting patiently for her to find her words. She finally looked up, and her face was uncharacteristically sad. He wondered what was bothering her so much.

“It’s different here. You’re different, we’re different. Everything’s different,” she said quietly, looking out the window again.

He furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

She sighed. “When we were together before, on Earth, you were like barely contained chaos. You were mischief and darkness and light and fire and ice and passion. _We_ were those things, together. But now, you do everything you’re told, follow all the rules, you try to be the perfect son, brother, Advisor, Prince. You seem to be what everyone else wants you to be.” She looked up at him. “Don’t get me wrong, Loki, I’m so proud of everything you’ve done here. You’ve healed your relationship with your family, you’ve worked hard for your kingdom, you’re an incredible Advisor.”

“But…”

She worried her lip. “But… it feels like you’ve lost a piece of yourself. And I miss that piece.” She looked at him. “I know you, Loki. You can’t possibly be happy like this, not really.”

Loki was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Sara’s lips turned up in a small smile. “The Loki I knew on Earth would never turn me down for sex in a library.” She looked up again, worried this time. “Do you even still want me?” Her voice broke at the end of her question, and it pained him.

He held her face in his. “Of course I want you, love. Do you know how hard it is to deny you? Especially with all your tempting and teasing? Believe me, I want nothing more than to push you down right here and make you scream my name so loud that everyone in the palace knows exactly what we’re doing and where we’re doing it.”

 “Then why don’t you?” she pleaded.

“Because I love you. Because you can’t know how difficult it would be for you here if we got caught. I am trying to protect your reputation.”

She scoffed. “You didn’t care about my reputation on Earth. You didn’t care then, so why do you care now?”

“This isn’t Earth, love. Asgardians have long lives and long memories. I’m asking you to be my wife, to make a life here with me. Your humanity already makes you an outsider, your marriage to me, our short courtship, it all makes you doubly so. I don’t want you ostracized because I couldn’t control myself for a couple of months.”

“And then what? When we’re married.” She pointed out the window. “Do you expect me to be like them?” she asked, gesturing to the women walking around down below. “Perfect and proper and _demure_?” She looked at him, and he saw tears in her eyes. “Is that what you want? For me to change too?”

He held her in his arms. “No, love, I don’t. You know I love your fire. Never in a thousand years have I cared enough for someone to come even close to marriage. And yet, such a short time with you, and I want nothing more than to make you mine forever. I just want you, love. As you are.”

“Then show me,” she whispered, nipping at the spot behind his ear. His eyes closed involuntarily as her lips pressed against the skin on his neck. “Show me that you still want me, Loki.” She rubbed her hand up his leg, and his breath caught. “Show me that they haven’t tamed you.” Her hands roamed over his body, making him tremble.

Loki struggled to resist. He thought about all the reasons why he should, and he thought about everything she’d said. Had he changed? Yes, he realized, he had. It had started as a way to get her back, to appease Odin. He had tamped his mischief down tight, locking it away, focused all his attention on his new role, on doing everything right. He’d been so focused on getting her back, on living up to everyone’s expectations, that he’d lost himself in them.

And how did he feel? Repressed, he realized, empty. He’d tried to change for others, to not just live up to expectations, but to rearrange himself to fit into them. But what he’d left behind wasn’t something inconsequential, it was important, an integral part of who he was. And she knew that. With her words, her hands, her mouth, she accepted him, wanted him as he really was, nothing less and nothing else.

With her lips on his neck, her hands on his body, urging him to do wicked things to her in this library, where anyone could happen upon them, he felt it all swell up within him – the chaos, the mischief, desperate for release after being held back for so long. But he was nervous, too. Because he was proud of the things he’d done on Asgard – his relationship with his family, the trust he’d earned from his people, his success in his role, second in power only to Thor, but without the tedium that came with being King.

“What if I can’t be both?” he asked, breathily.

“Hmmm?” she asked, unlacing his pants.

“What if I can’t serve Asgard without losing everything that I am?”

She pressed her lips against his. “You can,” she assured him. “You’re more than one thing, Loki. You can’t be defined, and you can’t be contained. You’re best when you’re free. You can do anything.” She leaned back, pulling him with her, on top of her. “And I’ll help you. Always,” she promised.

And then he let go. He opened himself up, that part of him that he’d resisted, and he let it loose. He felt relief flood his system, as though he’d been holding his breath for far too long and was only now exhaling. It felt tangible, the change, and he felt free. As her hand reached into his pants and grabbed him, he threw himself forward and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless.

“There he is,” she breathed, and he grinned at her.

“Here I am.”

“Show me you’re still my god of mischief,” she said, lining him up at her entrance.

He lifted his hand toward the window and blacked it out with magic. Then he looked down at her hungrily. “I’m still here, love,” and he plunged into her.

For the first time since she’d arrived on Asgard, she felt that she truly had Loki back. He thrust into her again, and she held him tightly against him, hands pulling at his head, urging him closer. His body moved sensually above her, and she couldn’t help but moan.

“Quiet, love,” he whispered. “We are, after all, in a library. Mischief is one thing, but bad manners are quite another.”

She grinned, then threw her head back as he continued to thrust hard inside her, working to stay quiet as he pushed into her over and over, giving her exactly what she’d needed. He brought her to climax, his mouth working against hers, muffling the moans she couldn’t contain, and then he came too, holding her close against him, gasping into her neck as he buried himself deeply inside her.

Laying in her arms afterwards, her fingers running through his hair soothingly, her chest rising and falling heavily underneath his head, he allowed himself to really relax for the first time since she’d left. He had her back, he had _himself_ back, and he felt he could finally move forward. All this time he’d kept his separate selves apart – the dark prince before the fall, lied to, entitled, lost; the angry and bitter ruler of Earth; the prisoner on Asgard, betrayed, cold; Sara’s lover on Earth, free, happy, hiding, running away from his family, his people, his responsibilities; and the returned prince, loyal, respected, but repressed. But now, he felt complete – the god of mischief, Prince, Advisor, brother, son, lover, husband. He wasn’t one thing; he could be all those things, and maybe more.

But he would still do right by her, even if she didn’t see the value in his choices. He sat up and kissed her lips, feeling her smile under him. “I will still protect your reputation, love. I meant it when I said that was important. But I suppose a little mischief here and there won’t hurt anything, so long as we’re careful.”

She could live with that.


	7. Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look. A Frigga chapter.

Loki was busy, so Sara was exploring the palace with Mischief. She was wearing her invisibility bracelet, enjoying the freedom that came with it, with being able to wander about without anyone noticing her. Her engagement to Loki had yet to be officially announced, but word had spread quickly throughout the palace anyway. As such, everywhere she went, eyes were upon her and whispers followed her. She understood it, dark prince of Asgard wedding some unknown woman of Midgard, but she didn’t always like it. And so she wandered invisibly.

She noticed Frigga standing in the hall, talking with someone she didn’t know, and she tried to slip past quietly. But as she walked by, Frigga suddenly grabbed her wrist and held it as she ended her conversation and bid the other woman farewell.

When the other woman was out of earshot, Frigga spoke. “Might you accompany me for tea, Sara? I’d like to speak with you.”

Sara swallowed, nervous. “You can see me?”

Frigga shook her head. “I can sense your magic.”

“Then how did you know it was me?”

Frigga smiled. “You feel like Loki.” Sara smiled too. “And besides,” Frigga continued, gesturing to the floor, “you have Mischief with you.”

Sara laughed. “You hear that, Mischief? You gave me away.”

Mischief rolled his eyes and meowed.

“So, will you join me?” Frigga asked again.

“Oh, sorry, yes, thank you. I’d be happy to. Can Mischief come?”

“Of course he can,” Frigga said, bending down to pet him. “I like him very much.”

Mischief, just like his maker, couldn’t resist being praised, and he rubbed at Frigga’s hand affectionately.

They followed Frigga inside and sat down where directed. Sara removed her bracelet and sat it on the table in front of her. Frigga moved about, serving Sara and Mischief a wonderful-smelling tea in gorgeous porcelain cups with delicate – and decadent! – pastries. Mischief dug right in while Sara tried not to make an idiot of herself. She was no slouch when it came to table manners, but something about the way Frigga carried herself made her feel like one. She supposed this was one of those differences between being raised with wealth and being raised as royalty.

Once Frigga sat down, she eyed Sara in a way that made her nervous, as though the Queen were staring right through her, seeing all her secrets. And yet, there wasn’t anything particularly _hostile_ about the look. It was the look of a _mother_ , a mother trying to decide whether her child really did steal the last cookie, or if they were as innocent as they claimed to be. Sara squirmed under the scrutiny.

“So, you said you wanted to talk?”

Frigga took a sip of her tea and continued to regard Sara. After a moment, she seemed to have made some sort of decision about something. “If I could be honest…,” she started.

“Please,” Sara encouraged.

Frigga nodded and set down her tea, leaning back in her chair, hands folded neatly in her lap, positively radiating power. Sara saw where Loki got it from.

“I’m trying to figure you out,” Frigga said.

Sara was caught off guard. “Excuse me?”

“You’re a mystery to me. I want to understand you, to understand what you did to Loki.”

Sara was really confused. “What do you mean, what I did to Loki?”

“He’s different, and not just a little. He’s a completely different man than the one he was before. And you had something, maybe everything, to do with it.”

Sara didn’t know how to respond to that.

Frigga leaned forward. “Thor said he kidnapped you. When he took over your planet. Is that true?”

Sara nodded. “Yeah, he did.”

Frigga leaned back again, seeming to consider this. “Tell me, Sara, how does one go from kidnapping to marriage?”

Sara barked out a laugh. That was an excellent question. She shrugged. “He’s Loki,” as though that explained everything. “Things don’t tend to go as planned with him.”

Frigga smiled at that and nodded. “As I said, he’s different. He’s always been an… unruly child, enjoying causing trouble, never wanting to do as he was told, always running from his responsibilities. But lately, he’s been everything Odin ever wanted him to be, the poster child Prince of Asgard. After you left, he put aside his troublesome ways and dedicated himself to his new role as Thor’s Advisor. He was everything Thor needed him to be, what Asgard needed him to be. He’s been an upstanding member of the court and has served Asgard well.”

Sara nodded, feeling a ‘but’ coming along. “I’m very proud of him.”

Frigga nodded. “And then you came back.” Her gaze settled on Sara, her face holding a look that Sara couldn’t quite read. “And, it seems, so did his mischief,” she said, picking up the invisibility bracelet to emphasize her point, “His need for chaos.” She turned the bracelet over in her hand and then looked pointedly at Sara again.

Sara swallowed, trying to think under Frigga’s steady stare. “He’s better this way,” she said carefully.

Frigga raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea. “Do you say so?”

Sara sighed. “Yes. The person that he was while I was gone, that wasn’t him. You’re his mom, surely you know that.  He wasn’t happy. You can’t repress Loki, you can’t hold him back, make him into someone else. That’s how planets get subjugated. The repression turns into bitterness, into anger. But when he’s accepted, completely, for who he really is, I promise, Frigga, he can do amazing things.”

Frigga nodded, and something in her seemed to relax. “I know. And I’m glad you do too.” She smiled at Sara, and Sara allowed herself to relax slightly, too. “Loki has always been complicated. And we failed him terribly in so many ways.” Frigga closed her eyes, seemingly overcome by the memories. When she opened them, she seemed sad. “When he came back the first time, when Thor brought him back, I had never seen him so angry. Odin’s betrayal, _my_ betrayal, sat heavy on his heart. He was cold, distant, and he only grew worse while he was imprisoned. I thought I’d never get him back.”

She looked up at Sara, tears in her eyes. “And then he died. And my chance to do right by him, to mend our relationship, was gone. My regrets ate at me.” Suddenly, Frigga beamed at Sara. “But then he came back to me. Not the bitter, angry man who had left, but _my son_ , the one I’d lost long before that day in Svartalfheim. Not only was he changed, but he was willing to put _everything_ aside, his ego, his pain, everything, to save a woman he’d fallen in love with on Earth.”

Sara listened intently, feeling tears pool at her own eyes.

“I got the chance I thought I’d lost. We reconciled, and I watched him live up to the potential I’d always known was in him. He served his kingdom and served his king, with honor. Thor is better for having him by his side, and so is Asgard. But, as time went on, I began to notice that something wasn’t _right_ , that something was missing. He was quiet, not overtly unhappy, but not happy either. It’s not what I wanted for him, but I didn’t know how to fix it. And then you came back, and he found that missing piece of himself.”

Sara nodded. “He told me he was worried that he couldn’t serve Asgard without losing everything he was. He thought he had to choose one or the other.”

“What did you tell him?” Frigga asked.

Sara smiled. “I told him that he can be anything.”

Frigga smiled at Sara and rested her hand on hers. “Thank you. For talking to me today, for soothing the last part of my worried heart. You seem to understand him as no one ever has, perhaps even better than he does. I believe that he will do great things with you as his wife. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you found each other, as unlikely as it was.”

Sara smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Frigga settled back and took a sip of her tea. “Now, Sara, tell me this whole ‘kidnapping’ story. I must say, I’m intrigued.”

Sara grinned, and then she told Frigga all about how she and Loki had fallen in love. Well, the clean parts, anyway.


	8. Sara's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I promised you smut and haven't delivered. Even this chapter is pretty harmless. BUT, it hints at more to come, and I promise that the next four chapters are pretty dirty. So, if that's not your thing, come back for chapter 13 when I wrap this up. If it is, I hope you enjoy the next few days.

Today was the day. Sara stood in front of all of Asgard and was introduced as Loki’s betrothed, as future Princess of the Realm. Loki beamed as they stood together, hand in hand, as the announcement was made. Sara blushed under all the attention but otherwise felt she’d done an excellent job. She did as she’d been taught, as she’d practiced these past weeks. She stood tall as Thor introduced her, executed a perfect deferential curtsy to her fiancé, and then bowed flawlessly to the people of Asgard, the people she would serve as royal. She found it a little jarring when every one of them dropped to their knee in respect, but Loki just grinned like a madman. Sara thought he might still have a little too much taste for power sometimes.

She even managed to walk through the crowd on Loki’s arm without tripping or falling over the long, elegant dress she wore or over her own two feet. And then she was rushed back to her room, where she was given only a few moments of quiet before a hoard of servant girls and handmaids rushed in and put her into another gorgeous dress and changed her hair into yet another complicated ‘do.

Fortunately, with Loki’s magic, he only needed a few moments to pop into her room and kiss her passionately, making her forget about all her worries and stress. He grinned at her and told her how beautiful she was, how wonderfully she’d done, how much he loved her and how he couldn’t wait to marry her. By the time the women knocked on the door a few minutes later, she was in a much more peaceful and happy place.

There had been an intimate reception next, where she’d been introduced to key members of Asgard, as well as a few important dignitaries from the other realms. For his part, Loki never left her side, holding her hand on his arm as she met some of the most important players in all the nine realms. It was intimidating, and she was nervous, but Loki would occasionally rub her hand affectionately, sending small waves of soothing magic into her skin. He assured her later that she had been perfect. “Every man in the room was charmed, and every woman impressed,” he said. She didn’t totally believe him, but she appreciated the kind words and gentle affirmations.

Another dress and hair change, and then they were rushed to another celebration, this one much more informal than the formal reception earlier. Here, she was introduced to the warriors, nobility, and palace officials. It was more of a feast than anything, and the atmosphere was jovial and light. She much preferred this type of excitement, and she found herself finally able to relax a little. The mead didn’t hurt, either, on that front.

She ate and drank and laughed at the stories told by some of the more impertinent guests, and she thought warmly about how Tony would probably enjoy this.

There was a traditional engagement dance, and Sara was happy to show off how well she’d learned it. Loki looked utterly pleased with her as she executed the steps perfectly. “My Princess,” he’d said affectionately.

“My _King_ ,” she’d whispered seductively, and he answered with a devious grin that made her shiver.

A little later, she excused herself from the festivities, wanting just a few quiet minutes to herself. She wandered the halls a bit, wishing she’d brought her invisibility bracelet with her. But most people were at the Feast, leaving the halls mostly empty, so it wasn’t too bad.

As she walked around, she would occasionally stop to open a door and see what kind of room was inside. The palace was huge, and she figured it would take her quite a while to really get the feel of the place. She opened a door at the end of a hallway and then immediately slammed it shut, slapping her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, and she ran back to the feast as quickly as possible.

She entered the room and found Loki sitting at a table with Thor. “Welcome back,” he said as she sat down beside him. He kissed her hand gently, but his eyes held the dark glint of mischief. God, the things she wanted to do to that man. “Everything alright?”

She smiled. “Everything is perfect, thank you, Loki. I just wandered around a bit. I wanted to get away for a few minutes.”

Loki nodded, understanding. “And did you find anything interesting?” he asked politely.

“I found your mom and dad having sex in a closet,” she answered casually. Loki choked on his drink, and she pat his back in mock concern. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Loki so flustered. She was rather enjoying it. “Are you ok?” 

He stared at her. “Why would you tell me that?”

She shrugged. “You asked if I found anything interesting. I think that’s interesting.” He scowled at her. “Come on, Loki, you should be happy for them, still active after all these –“

“You stop right there,” he warned.

She laughed. “Alright, Loki, I’ll quit,” she agreed. He looked relieved.

“Although,” she continued, lowering her voice and making sure no one was listening. “It did make me wonder about something.”

Loki eyed her skeptically. “And what is that?” he asked reluctantly.

“Let’s say you fucked me right here on this table, Loki,” she said quietly, appearing to everyone else as though she were making perfectly innocent small talk. He raised an eyebrow. “How far do you think my screams would travel when I came?”

Loki smiled and answered politely. “Quite far, I’d imagine.”

She nodded, appearing thoughtful. She looked up at him. “I suppose I could be quiet,” she contemplated.

Again, Loki answered with a polite casualness that gave no indication of what they were talking about. “No, you couldn’t."

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you so sure?”

He grinned. “Exceptionally so.”

She took a sip of her drink. “Perhaps I’ll make you prove it to me later.”

He squeezed her thigh hard under the table. “Don’t tempt me, love,” he warned.

She looked at him innocently. “But I _like_ tempting you,” she said. She relished the dark look he gave her, and she thought of all the times he’d done this sort of thing to her on Earth, turned her on at inappropriate times, pushed her boundaries. It felt so good to pay him back for all of that. It felt powerful.

She then pointedly changed the subject and pretended to behave. She laughed and chatted with the others at the table, allowing herself to get drawn in to the merriment. It was her engagement dinner, after all, and she wanted to have fun. And what was more fun than squeezing Loki’s cock under the table when she leaned forward to grab something? Or pretending to drop something and giving him a spectacular view of her cleavage?

At one point she even purposely spilled a bit of her drink in his lap, then apologized profusely for her clumsiness. “My Prince, please forgive me!” she’d exclaimed as she’d dabbed her napkin on his increasingly hard cock. She glanced around, pretending to be embarrassed. “Us humans can be so clumsy sometimes,” she said, and everyone at the table appeared sympathetic. Loki removed her hands from his lap and assured her that he could take care of the mess himself. Sara made sure to thank him for being so understanding as she grinned internally in triumph.

Eventually, the night got a little late for her, and she was ready to go back to her rooms. Apparently, Asgardians could do this sort of thing for days. But she was human or, mostly so, and she couldn’t. So, she excused herself and apologized for being tired, saying goodnight to those who’d been so welcoming to her all night.

Loki walked her to her rooms and kissed her hand, as he always did when he left her. He then kissed her cheek gently, lingering just long enough to whisper, “Don’t be late, love. I have plans for you tonight.” She shivered, and the dark look he gave her held so much promise.


	9. Reputation *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut, and now I deliver. Am I ashamed of myself for this? No. Should I be? Probably.
> 
> Warning: So much dirty talk. If you don't like it, you will hate this.

When Sara entered his room that night, she found herself immediately pressed into the door, Loki’s hard body pinning her against it. She shivered as his mouth moved over her, breath hot against her skin. His fingers brushed softly against the fabric of her dress, undoing it wherever they moved. His gentle caresses and soft whispers belied the dark passion that she could feel thrumming within him just beneath the surface.

His lips brushed against her ear. “I urge you to be careful, pet,” he warned, voice soft but with a slight edge to it. “If you truly care so little for your reputation, then I will ruin it for you, bend you over and fuck that sweet cunt in front of all of Asgard.”

She gasped at the image, legs clenching together. His kisses skimmed gently over her neck, and his hands reached down to the tops of her breasts. His touch was feather-light, and so when he suddenly took both hands and _ripped_ the fabric down the front, she yelped in surprise.

He reached down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. “Would you like that?” he asked, tone conversational. “Would you like all of them to see what a filthy slut you are? How you long for the pleasure of my cock? How well you kneel for your king?”

She moaned.

“Answer me,” he demanded, fingers tracing gentle patterns on her skin.

“Yes, Loki,” she gasped.

“Good girl,” he cooed, and her dress fell to the floor.

She stood there naked, and he backed up, smiling devilishly at her. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the bed. Once there, he kissed her passionately, affectionately, and she allowed herself to get lost in the feel of his gentle touches. She felt him smile against her lips, and she suddenly felt nervous. He was up to something.

“Normal rules are at play,” he whispered.

Normal rules, safe words. He meant to play rough tonight. She nodded.

“I’m going to need verbal confirmation, love.”

“Yes, Loki,” she said breathlessly.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and he pulled away. He looked intensely at her and then suddenly shoved her forward, hard, onto the bed.

Except that she found herself, not bent over his comfortable mattress, but rather a hard wood table. His hand was still on her neck, holding her in place, and she tried to look up at him, but what she saw instead caused her body to still in panic. “Loki?” she exclaimed, struggling under his hold.

He leaned down and stroked her hair. “Shh,” he soothed, “it’s alright, love. It’s not real.”

It sure as hell looked real. “Promise?” she asked, tone still a little trepidatious.

Hand still holding her down, he kneeled in front of her face, expression kind. “I promise, love. It’s an illusion. You know that I would never allow another to look upon your naked body. His eyes roamed over said naked body lasciviously. “You are mine alone.” He kissed her gently. “And I, yours.”

She nodded, breathing deeply.

“Would you like me to stop?” he asked, fingers stroking her gently.

She closed her eyes and centered herself. Now that she knew it was an illusion, she could relax, let Loki take the lead. She opened her eyes and looked at him steadily. “Fuck no, Loki. Fuck me right here, and let them watch.”

He moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure. “That’s my girl,” he praised, and he stood up.

He walked behind her, spreading her open for him. “Oh, you like this, don’t you, pet?” He gestured out to the banquet hall, full of people watching them. His fingers skimmed lightly over her skin, moving from her back to her thighs and back up again, leaving her breathless. “You put on such a good act for them, a proper princess of Asgard. But we both know that’s not who you really are.” He laughed, the same dark laugh from before. “But don’t worry, we’ll show them.”

He pulled his cock out and plunged into her, moaning loudly. “Oh, pet, you are so desperate for my cock. You’re dripping wet.” To prove his point, he pulled out and walked around to her face, still pressed against the table. Sure enough, his cock was dripping wet. She gulped hard at the sight of it.

He grinned. “See? Even now, they see how badly you want it.” He moved closer to her. “Open your mouth and show them what a cock-hungry whore you are.”

She opened her mouth, and he pressed himself in slowly. “Oh, gods yes, show them how that filthy mouth takes my cock.” She heard the crowd of people gasp as she took him in, sucking him, licking her own juices from him. She moaned as she sucked him clean, and then he pulled out, a wild, but very self-satisfied look on his face.

She sat up and he raised an eyebrow. She sat on the edge of the table and spread her legs wide. “And how about you, Loki? Do they know what you do when no one’s around? Do they know how their prince, their Advisor, spends his free time fucking me all over the palace, making me scream in his bed?” She pulled his face close to hers. “Do they know what you were really doing on Earth all that time?”

He was grinning. She pulled him even closer, positioning him in front of her spread legs. “Show them, Loki. Show them who _you_ really are. Show them how you please me like no other can.” She leaned in to his ear. “Show them how you fuck me.”

“Gladly,” he growled. He magicked away his clothes and he shoved his dick hard and deep into her, making her cry out. “Is that what you wanted?” he asked, thrusting hard into her.

He held her legs open wide on the table, and the angle forced her to hold on tightly to him. He pounded into her furiously, and she clawed deep lines into his back as she screamed out. “Oh, God, yes, Loki!”

She could hear the crowd murmuring, and a shiver of ecstasy ran through her. “That’s right,” Loki said. “Now they see you.”

“And you, too,” she moaned.

He laughed. “Yes, pet, and me too.”

“Show them how well you come undone for me, show them how much pleasure you derive from my cock.” He thrust into her even harder, faster, and the sensations became almost overwhelming. She could feel her orgasm rushing at her, and then she lost all control. Loki repositioned himself, grabbing onto her hips, and she wrapped her legs around him, clenching them tight around his waist. Still, he kept thrusting, shallow now, but still fast, and one orgasm chased another until it was too much.

“Oh, God, Loki, please,” she pleaded.

He pulled out of her, and she clutched him as her body was wracked with the aftershocks of her orgasms. She looked behind him and saw the nameless people of Asgard looking on, some in shock, some in amusement, and some with a look of very obvious arousal. It made her moan again.

Loki smiled and nipped at her neck hard. It hurt, and she yelled out, but it also felt amazing when he licked the same spot, soothing it. “Now,” he said quietly, “let’s show them how well you kneel for your King.”

She nodded, breathless, and he held out his hand to help her down from the table. She accepted his help and then kneeled down before him, in the way of Asgard, on one knee, fist over heart, head bowed. Then she looked up, smirking. “My King,” she purred, running her hands up his thighs.

“Show them how you take me,” he ordered. She wrapped her hand around his thick length and stroked it. She licked the head delicately, looking up at him innocently. “No need to be timid, pet. They know how bad you want it. Look at them,” and he gestured out at the crowd.

Everyone was watching eagerly, anticipation and arousal now on all of their faces. “I think they want a show,” she said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and cupped her chin. “Then give them one.” She didn’t hesitate, and she didn’t tease. She took his cock in her mouth, and worked him furiously, hands stimulating him further as she took him in. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning loudly. She pulled her mouth off of him and continued to stroke him fast, bringing him closer. “Show them how you come for me,” she said, and he grabbed the back of her head.

She was about to put her mouth back on him, to finish him and take everything he had, when he yanked her head back, keeping her away. She glanced up at him, and he was smiling darkly down at her. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pumping his cock with her. He cried out a moment later, and then came, bucking forward, shooting strings of his come all over her face and chest. He looked down at her and moaned when he saw her covered in his hot seed. “How was that for a show?” he asked, grinning.

“How’s this for one?” she asked, rubbing her finger into the come on her chest and sucking it into her mouth.

Loki’s eyes went wild, and his breathing stuttered. She saw his cock twitch in front of her, and she knew he’d be ready to go again in just a second. Oh, how she loved dating a god. He leaned down and kissed her enthusiastically, tongue and mouth working together almost violently against hers. He laid on top of her, and she felt herself once again pressed against his soft mattress.

“Show over?” she asked, smiling against his lips.

“Not at all,” he answered. “I just don’t think we need an audience for this one.”

She hummed in agreement and let Loki start his encore.


	10. Tricks Under the Table *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is at her mercy this time. More smut.

Loki had yet another council meeting to attend, leaving Sara bored and wandering about the palace. For his part, Loki hadn’t seemed too excited about it either. Apparently, he was expected to be there, but he didn’t consider it to be very important. He assured her that he would be bored out of his mind and thinking only of her while he was there.

As she thought about him in his boring meeting, she wondered if he really was thinking of her. Perhaps she could make sure he was. A mischievous smile crossed her face, and she headed over to that side of the palace.

When she was sure no one was looking, she pulled her invisibility bracelet from her pocket and slipped it on her wrist. As always, she felt the cool magic envelop her, letting her know it was working. She peeked into the different rooms, not sure exactly which one Loki would be in. Then she found him and slipped in.

He was near the door and glanced over at her as she entered. He looked confused at first, and then he let his lips turn up a bit, happy to see her but not wanting to give away her presence. She slipped behind him and whispered in his ear, “I missed you, Loki.”

He nodded, pretending to pay attention to the person who was currently speaking about some incredibly technical and boring public works project. “I was thinking about how good your mouth felt on my cunt this morning, about how hard you made me come, and I thought I’d drop by and repay the favor.”

He squirmed in his seat and cleared his throat, then attempted to cover it up by taking a sip from the glass in front of him. Sara reached down under the table and rubbed her hand across his lap, palming his very hard erection. His breathing hitched for a moment, but otherwise he didn’t let on. Oh, this was going to be fun. All that time on Earth when he would tease her mercilessly, and now she got to do it to him.

She got on her knees and climbed under the large table, settling herself between his open legs. She ran her hands up his thighs until she reached the impressive bulge at the top. She ran her fingers lightly over him, teasing him, and then she ran her hands back down his legs. She did this several times, using just her fingernails to skim along his legs and cock. Finally, his leg twitched, just a touch, but she knew that he was dying for more.

She reached up and unlaced his pants, pulling his throbbing cock out from its leather confines. It twitched in her hand, and she leaned forward and licked the precum off the head. He was so unbelievably hard, and she wondered if it was uncomfortable. Well, she’d fix it soon enough.

She laid her head on his leg next to his hard length, her breath hot in his lap, and ran her fingertips lightly along the shaft. Occasionally, she would lick a particular spot or tease the head with her tongue, but mostly she was just enjoying being able to play with him like this. If she were to tease him this way in the bedroom, he would grab her and fuck her as soon as it became too much for him. But here, he was at her mercy.

Eventually, she grabbed him firmly and began to stroke. She could hear the voices droning on above her, and she felt giddy with power. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around his head, scraping her teeth just along the underside, tongue lapping at the tip. Loki hadn’t done more than lightly squirm since she’d started this, but now, as his cock sat at the entrance of her hot mouth, she felt his hand move down and grab the back of her head, hard. She licked him again, and he yanked her hair painfully, a warning.

She almost moaned, knowing how much she’d affected him, knowing how desperate he was above her, how frustrated he must be in his helplessness. She reveled in it. But she gave him what he wanted. She guided him deep into her mouth, not stopping until he hit the back of her throat. Then she wrapped her hand around him and began to work him, stroking him fast with her hand and sucking and licking him with her mouth. She could feel him begin to tense up, and she wrapped her mouth around him, ready to take all he had to give. She gave him a few more hard strokes, and then he bucked up into her, hand pressing her head down as far as she could go, and he shot his hot seed deep into her throat.

He released her, and she sat back on her knees, catching her breath. She leaned forward and tucked him back into his pants, then crawled out from her spot under the table. Loki looked cool and collected, like he hadn’t just climaxed into her mouth under the table at a council meeting full of people. Honestly, she was impressed.

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist, rubbing his thumb gently along her skin. Someone was talking about the cost of the project they’d been discussing. Loki squeezed her wrist and spoke up, seemingly to the man who’d been speaking. “Are you prepared to pay for that later?” he asked, glancing up at her, just briefly, so that she’d know who he was really talking to. Her breath caught in her throat, and she nodded. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “I expect to.” He nodded back and released her hand, leaving her to sneak out of the room and revel in her victory.


	11. Punishment *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets even for Sara's under-the-table tease. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think I should have spaced these smut chapters out better. Oh, well. Too late now.

Loki found her after the meeting, walking to the dining hall. He bowed slightly to her and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. To all the people milling around, they seemed the picture of propriety. He didn’t take her into the hall but stood just outside of it, talking.

“Lady Sara, how fared your day?” he asked, nothing in his tone implying that anything salacious had happened.

She raised her eyebrow. “It was good, Loki, thank you. And yours?”

He placed his hand over hers, still settled on his arm and smiled. “It was a bit tedious at times. I missed you very much,” and he emphasized his words with a kiss to her hand.

Loki continued to speak pleasantly with her for a few minutes, making small talk. People walked by and smiled or nodded to the couple, and they acknowledged them in return. Finally, for just a moment, they were alone. Loki shoved Sara behind a large pillar and kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. He leaned into her ear and whispered, “I meant what I said. You will pay for what you did earlier.”

She moaned and pulled his neck closer. “Oh, God, Loki, punish me now.”

He laughed and pulled away, glancing around the pillar to make sure the coast was clear. Finding it to be so, he settled her hand back on his arm and pulled her back out into the hallway. “Now, now, love,” he said, voice low, “you spent an awful lot of time teasing me today. I wouldn’t be so eager for my retaliation.”

\---------------

When she crept into his room that night, he smiled and walked over, kissing her deeply. He nuzzled her neck and then leaned into her ear, speaking quietly. “Tell me, love, am I still your King?”

She looked up at him. “Of course, Loki. Always.”

He grinned and whispered. “Normal rules?”

She smiled. “Yes, Loki.”

He kissed her lightly. “Good girl.”

He walked backward, pulling her with him until he reached the ornate sofa at the other side of the room. He sat down but indicated that she should remastanding, just in front of him. “Undress,” he ordered, looking seriously up at her. “Slowly,” he added, leaning back against the sofa, arms spread over the back.

She did as she was told, making a show out of it for him.

He sighed. “Still you tease me, pet. I bet it makes you feel powerful, doesn’t it? Me at your mercy, making me wait. Teasing me under the table, denying me release, knowing that I wouldn’t risk them finding you out. Tell me, did it make you feel powerful, love?”

She smiled seductively. “It did.”

He nodded, then leaned forward, looking up at her darkly. “That is not your power to have.”

Her breath caught. _Fuck_ , she thought to herself.

Loki smiled as he felt the balance of power shift back in his favor. He leaned back casually. “Arms over your head, love,” he said. She was confused, but she complied. “Hands together,” he added, and she clasped her hands.

“Like this?” she asked, unsure of exactly what he wanted.

He practically purred his affirmation. “Tell me, love, are you comfortable enough?”

She nodded, and Loki grinned something wicked. He leaned forward and skimmed his fingers along her stomach. She sighed and tried to lean in to his touch. But she couldn’t. She tugged at her arms and realized that he’d bound them above her with magic. “Loki,” she whined, and he grinned bigger.

He continued to skim his fingers along her skin, touch so light it balanced somewhere between a tickle and a tease. Each caress made her shiver, body contracting in both resistance and in want. He gently opened her legs and ran his fingers up the insides of her thighs, his maddeningly light touch causing them to clench. If she hadn’t been held up by magic, she’d have collapsed by this point, legs unable to hold her weight.

He then reached the top of her thighs and stroked her gently still. She looked down and saw that all his attention was on his hands as they played on her body, as they tortured her in the most seductive way possible. He stroked the outside of her folds and then lightly along them, never touching the exact spot she craved the most. She was making inarticulate begging sounds, desperate for more than he was giving, but he was in no hurry to grant her release. Finally, he rubbed his finger lightly along the center of her slit. “Hmmm,” he hummed as his finger came back covered in her wetness.

He looked up at her for the first time since he’d started this tease. He reached his hand up to her mouth and said simply, “Take care of that for me.” She sucked his finger into her mouth and licked it clean, whimpering as she did so. She was so aroused she could barely stand it. He took his finger back without another word, and then he sat back and regarded her.

She was a mess, and she knew it. Her body was flushed with arousal, her legs were wobbly, and her breathing was staggered. Still, he made no notice of her discomfort, just stared at her naked form hanging before him.

Though his face didn’t change, she could tell when he’d made some sort of decision. He leaned forward and reached between her legs again. She groaned as he palmed her firmly. She tried to grind into him, but he didn’t let her, moving his hand along with her. Once she stilled, he rubbed teasing circles around her clit, making her clench up. Then he stopped moving and sat there, hand still palming her firmly, thumb still resting on her clit, and then he looked up. “Look at me,” he ordered, and she did.

As she looked into his face, she felt a subtle heat begin to grow where his hand rested. She moaned delightedly as the heat spread slowly through her, making her tingle with pleasure. But then the heat got a little uncomfortable, and she squirmed. Loki didn’t move an inch, continuing to heat her most sensitive parts until it verged on pain. “Loki?” she whined, uncertain.

“Shh,” he said apathetically. “Take your punishment.”

She groaned and wriggled on his hand, trying to get away from the heat. Just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, as she considered using her safe word for the first time, it began to cool. She sighed contentedly as the hot burning sensation receded, replaced with a cool feeling of relief. But, just as before, the coolness grew uncomfortable, the icy sensation causing her thighs to clench together, though it did nothing to relieve the discomfort. She whined loudly as her clit was assaulted with the sharp chill of ice, unrelenting as the cold reached deeper into her. And, as before, just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, the cold relented and was replaced with a radiating warmth.

Loki did this to her over and over again, pushing her back and forth between fire and ice, with euphoria existing briefly somewhere in between. It was uncomfortable, painful at times, and she found it incredibly erotic. By the time he withdrew his hand, she was a whining, panting mess, overstimulated and spent, but without the sweet release she so desperately wanted.

Loki sat back and regarded her again. She just stood there, helpless under his scrutinizing gaze. Suddenly, without warning, her bonds released, and she dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She sat on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

She looked up at him, sitting casually, still watching her intently. He reached forward and grabbed her chin, squeezing it hard, and he pulled her forward into his lap. “I trust you not to toy with me this time,” he said, tone making it clear how foolish she’d be to try.

She shook her head no, and he looked mildly pleased with her response, mouth turning up slightly. He reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, touching it to her lips. She didn’t dare tease him, working him exactly as he liked, bringing him quickly to climax, cock hitting hard at the back of her throat as he came.

Once done, he smiled down at her and kissed her firmly on the mouth, then dragged her up onto the sofa, laying her down underneath him. “Say you’re sorry, love, and I will let you come tonight, too.”

“I’m sorry, Loki,” she gasped as he inserted his fingers into her. He smiled and then performed some sort of _insane_ magic that had her writhing in seconds and coming hard right after, legs spasming around his hand, back arching into his hard body above her, screaming inarticulately.

She struggled to catch her breath as he moved gentle kisses all over her body. “I didn’t know you could do that,” she said, still breathing heavily.

He chuckled. “There is much you don’t know about me."

She laughed. “I look forward to figuring it all out.”

He smiled against her lips as his hands began to roam over her body. “Tell me, love, have you learned your lesson?”


	12. Bring Your Friends *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

She hadn’t learned her lesson. Meh, she thought, it’s not like he didn’t see it coming. It had just been so much fun getting Loki all hot and bothered at his last boring meeting that she felt the need to do it again. But maybe something different this time, something that wouldn’t get her punished. Not that she particularly _minded_ Loki’s punishments, hell, she loved them at times. But still, something more subtle today, she thought. Just a little harmless tease that would have her on his mind for the rest of the day.

She put on her invisibility bracelet and let the magic wash over her, then proceeded to search for Loki’s meeting room. Once she found it, she slipped in quietly. Unlike last time, Loki was sitting across the room from the door. As she entered, he smiled wickedly at her, and she froze. He dropped the smile so suddenly that she wondered whether she’d really seen it, but the sense of unease in her stomach told her that she had. She considered leaving, but where was the fun in that? If he wanted to play, then she was game. Besides, what could he really do to her in the middle of a meeting? They both knew he wouldn’t risk her being found out.

Still, she wasn’t an idiot, and she didn’t want to give Loki too much to work with, so she decided to stay across the room from him, near the door, just in case. She looked around and made sure that no one could see her. She knew Loki’s magic was strong, and he was too jealous to let anyone see her, but it was still a good practice. No one was paying her or her side of the room the least bit of mind, so she relaxed.

She took a few steps further into the room, staying near the wall, and still no one noticed her. Loki glanced up every once in a while, watching her, and it made her wet. She positioned herself in his line of sight and leaned back against the wall. She slowly began to unlace the front of her dress, revealing a lacy green and black corset underneath that left little to the imagination.

He shifted a little in his seat but otherwise didn’t respond. She moved her hands slowly down her body, then lifted her skirt up her leg. She had just reached the top of her thigh when Loki looked right at her, smile dark and playful.

And then, suddenly, a large hand covered her mouth, and she began to panic. She looked up to see who it belonged to, and then she froze. It was Loki. She glanced back at the table, and Loki was still there, pretending to listen attentively to the conversation going on around him. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the Loki at the table and the one currently pinning her against the wall with his body, hand over her mouth and breath hot on her neck.

He chuckled darkly, and she almost moaned. “Oh, love, what a lovely trap you’ve set for yourself.” He didn’t try to keep his voice low, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head. “They cannot hear me.” He leaned in to her ear and whispered, “But they _can_ hear you.” He then reached down under her skirt and rubbed his hand along her dripping wet folds, making her squirm underneath him.

She looked at him, and then over at the _other_ him, and then back at the duplicate questioningly. Again, that dark laugh. “Oh, love, didn’t I warn you that you don’t know all of my tricks? If you insist on continuing to test my resolve, I will show you what I’m capable of.” And then she felt more hands, moving their way up her skirt. She looked down and saw a _third_ Loki grinning up at her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, the pleasure overwhelming, the possibilities flooding her mind with the filthiest of thoughts.

One Loki held her firmly against the wall, hand firmly over her mouth, lips kissing her neck. The other Loki was currently dipping a finger into her soaking wet cunt and licking slowly at her clit. The original Loki was still sitting at the table, appearing engaged in the goings-on of the meeting, a self-satisfied smile playing at his lips.

She was overcome by the sensation of the sexiest man she’d ever known suddenly triplicated and doing wondrously filthy things to her. Standing Loki was playing at her nipples, nipping and pulling at them underneath the corset, causing her to arch into him. Meanwhile, kneeling Loki had moved on from teasing and was now fully fucking her with his fingers and tongue.

Her legs began to tremble, and the Loki standing before her braced her against him, keeping her upright. He still had his hand over her mouth, and she was incredibly thankful for that because, even using the most restraint she could muster, the occasional moan or gasp managed to come through but was thoroughly muffled by his hand. “Shh,” he whispered as she bucked and writhed against him, “It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.” He kissed her breasts, and the other Loki lapped and bit at her nearly-overstimulated pussy, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The Loki with his hand over her mouth sucked on her neck, and she nearly lost it. “Come for me, love,” he whispered, and then she did.

His hand was so tight over her mouth that no sound escaped as she spasmed and thrashed with the force of her climax. The Loki who had just gone down on her kissed her thighs and then disappeared with a smile. The other Loki removed his hand from her mouth, and she exhaled deeply. He held her waist with his strong hands and kissed her. “Now, be a good girl for me and go back to your rooms before you get yourself into trouble.”

She nodded, too spent to argue. He reached down and laced up her dress for her, then kissed the tops of her breasts. “I’ll come find you when I’m done, alright?”

She grinned, still breathless. She pulled him close before he disappeared and put her mouth directly onto his ear so she could whisper to him. “Bring your friends.”

The Loki still sitting at the table grinned and nodded slightly, then made the Loki she was holding disappear.


	13. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sara get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of the adventure, for now at least.

This was it, the night before the wedding, and Sara was pacing about her room nervously. The past several weeks had gone by in a blur of preparation, parties, feasts, and assorted celebrations. She was absolutely exhausted, and yet, she couldn’t sleep. Her mind was racing, and she was more nervous than she thought she’d be. Here she was, an inferior Midgardian girl, about to marry into the most royal of royal families in front of all of Asgard.

Sara had been raised in notoriety, what with being a member of the famous Stark family, but unlike Tony, she wasn’t drawn to the spotlight, preferring to live a fairly anonymous life. She could certainly handle a fair amount of attention, but this was way out of her league.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and her brother walked in a second later. “Hey, kid, how ya holding up?” he asked, walking over to give her a hug.

She gladly accepted the hug and buried herself in his chest. “I don’t know if I can do this."

“Hey, hey,” he said, tilting her face up to look at him. “You got this. You’re a Stark, and Starks don’t back down from anything.”

She smiled. “Maybe they should. You’ve gotten yourself into lots of trouble over the years by not backing down.”

He grinned. “You know, it was that very trouble that got you kidnapped by the same man you’re about to marry.”

She groaned. “See? Your fault.”

He looked at her seriously. “If you want to go, if you want to back out, I’ll take you home right now.”

“But all the preparations-”

Tony shook his head. “No, Sara. You don’t get married because you owe somebody or because it’s easier than canceling. You get married because you love someone and you want to be with them. Do you love Loki?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“Do you want to marry him?”

She smiled. “I do.”

“Then forget about all the people, all the planning, all the expectations. Think about him.”

She looked at him, considering. “When did you get so wise?”

“Finally she notices!” She shoved him playfully. “Hey, come with me,” he said, pulling her along.

“Where?”

“I have an idea. You’ll like it.”

She followed Tony out of the palace, relaxing some as she breathed in the cool night air. As they walked, Tony distracted her with his ideas and stories, and just about everything else that popped into his head. She was glad for it, and as she listened to him drone on, she began to feel calmer. The exercise was getting out some of her nervous energy, and listening to Tony made everything feel so much more normal, alien planet or no.

“Thanks, Tony,” she said during a brief pause in his monologuing. “This was a good idea. I feel a lot better.”

He smiled. “I thought you might,” and he put his arm around her shoulder.

They continued to walk, and he continued to talk, until they came to an area that Sara knew very well. She grinned at Tony. “It’s my garden! You brought me to my garden.”

“And here I thought it was _our_ garden,” came the smooth voice of her betrothed.

She looked over and saw Loki, dressed spectacularly in his Asgardian finery. She held him tightly, happy to see him. He pulled back and held her hand. “Come,” he said, pulling her along.

They walked her over to another area of the garden. He waved his hand, and they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of glowing lights, making the whole scene magical beyond belief. She was delighted, spinning around to take it all in. And then she noticed that they weren’t alone. Standing a few feet away and dressed in _their_ Asgardian finery, were Thor, Frigga, Odin, and Mischief. She raised her hand in a “hello” gesture and then looked at Loki, confused. “What’s going on?” she asked. “What is all this?”

He held her hands and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. “Love, tomorrow we will give Asgard the wedding they’ve been waiting for. But, I was hoping that tonight, you and I could have the wedding that _we_ want.”

Sara was dumbfounded. “You want to marry me tonight?” 

He smiled. “Just you, me, and our family, here in our garden. No expectations, no crowds, no worries.”

She was holding back tears. It was all so thoughtful. Suddenly she felt giddy, and she found herself bouncing on her toes. “Yes, Loki. I’d love to marry you tonight.”

He grinned and pulled her into a strong embrace. When he released her, she was wearing a long gown. It wasn’t the extravagant wedding dress she’d be wearing tomorrow, chosen specifically for a royal Asgardian wedding, but absolutely something she would have chosen for herself – simple and flowy, delicate, with flowers and lace. “It’s perfect,” she gasped.

“You deserve nothing less,” Loki said, and he kissed her hands. “Do you have any objections to Thor officiating? As King of Asgard, he holds the highest authority to do so.”

She shook her head, grinning. “Thor, I’d love for you to officiate.”

Thor grinned and held his hand over his heart. “Thank you for the honor, Lady Sara.”

She turned to Tony. “Thank you for helping with all this.”

He held his hands up. “It was all Loki’s idea. I was just the guy tasked to bring you here.”

She hugged him. “Still, thank you. For everything.” She looked up at him. “You’re the best maid of honor ever.”

Tony rolled his eyes but was smiling. “Can we just get this thing started? I have to pick up Pepper from the Bifrost really early tomorrow.”

“Just one more thing,” Loki said, smiling mischievously. He turned to Thor and flicked his hand. Just a moment ago, Thor had been dressed in his traditional ceremonial armor. But now, now he sported a rhinestone-studded white pantsuit with red scarf and a black, poofy head of hair. Thor was Elvis.

Sara and Tony both doubled over in laughter. “What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked Loki, looking skeptically down at his outfit.

Loki, for his part, remained completely serious. “Brother, I told you that I wanted to combine Asgardian and Midgardian traditions tonight. _This_ ,” he said, gesturing to Thor’s outfit, “is the traditional garb worn by Midgardian wedding officiants.”

“Then why are they laughing?” Thor questioned skeptically.

Tony pulled himself together before Sara did, so he answered first. “It’s just a surprise seeing _you_ in it, Thor. But Loki’s right. This is what officiants wear to weddings, and it would be improper to marry them in anything else.”

“Truly?” Thor asked Sara.

She was still grinning but was no longer doubled over. “It’s perfect, Thor.” She looked at Loki. “It’s everything I could have asked for.”

Loki grinned, and Thor seemed satisfied. “Then let us get started,” Thor boomed.

Sara turned to Tony and spoke as quietly as possible. “Make sure you get pictures.” Tony nodded vigorously and pulled out his phone. Sara returned her attention to Loki.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“I’m ready.”

Loki nodded to Thor, who began to speak. “Tonight, we celebrate the glorious union of Loki Odinson and Sara Stark.” Thor was positively beaming. Sara glanced over at Loki’s parents, and they too were grinning madly. Frigga was holding back tears, overcome with feeling as she watched her son, once thought lost, now marrying the woman he loved. Sara took a second to marvel at how far Loki and his family had come together. She looked at him again, proud of all he’d accomplished, honored to be marrying him.

Thor continued. “Loki, I could not imagine a better companion for you, and my heart is full knowing that you have found someone who loves you so completely. Sara, it is with great honor that I welcome you into our family, and into Asgard. Loki, I believe that you wanted to say a few words?”

Loki nodded. Still holding Sara’s hands, he pulled her closer. “Sara. I kidnapped you.” Sara laughed. “I took over your world. I tried to kill your brother.” Tony snickered behind her. “I tried to kill _my_ brother,” he grinned. “I never once hid the person I am from you, and you never turned away from the truth of who I was. Despite seeing the worst in me, you brought out the best. You accepted me for who I was, and yet it made me want to be better. You offered me no expectations, and yet I found myself working harder every day to live up to what you deserved. You never asked me to change, and yet you changed me all the same.” He cupped her cheek lovingly. “You offered me your heart, and I gave you my soul. I love you, and I will work all the days of my long life to be worthy of you.”

She was definitely crying now. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Then he smiled. “I believe I promised you a ring.” He pulled out a velvet box and opened it for her. Inside, was the most amazing ring she’d ever seen, and it made her gasp. The stone had the vague appearance of a diamond, but with the luminescence of an opal. Within the stone were hundreds of tiny sparkle points that made it glitter when it moved. She was speechless. “It’s… incredible,” she breathed.

Loki smiled and placed the ring on her finger. She watched it sparkle under all the glowing lights in the garden. “If I’d known I was going to get a ring like this, I definitely would have dragged you to Vegas long ago.”

Loki shook his head. “Ah, cursed to spend eternity with such a shallow woman,” he lamented.

“There’s still time to back out,” she suggested, raising her eyebrows.

“I’ll take my chances,” he grinned.

Thor was smiling at their banter. “Lady Sara, would you like to say anything?"

“Oh,” she said, furrowing her brow. “I wasn’t prepared.”

“That’s ok, love,” Loki said. “Speak from your heart. Just talk about how wonderful and clever and handsome you find me, how no other man in all the realms could compare.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently. “Loki,” she began, “my captor, my king, my hero, my love. No man in all the realms could compare to you.” Loki grinned. “Not in cleverness, in beauty, in mischief, or in ego.” Everyone laughed, and Loki seemed more pleased than ever. “I love you, and I will spend the rest of _my_ long life trying to be worthy of _you_.”

Tony stepped forward and put a ring box in her hand. She opened it and smiled when she saw the black band inside, delicate gold and green filigree etched into the metal. She held Loki’s hand and put the ring on his finger. She handed the box back to Tony, and he stepped back.

Thor was grinning broadly. “Loki, as per Midgardian tradition, I will ask you, do you take Sara Stark as your wife, to have and to hold, through all the trials that may come before you, until death parts you and you reunite in the halls of Valhalla?”

“I do,” Loki answered, and Sara’s heart swelled within her.

Thor turned to Sara. “I ask the same of you, Lady Sara. Do you take Loki as your husband, to have and to hold, through all the trials that may come before you, until death parts you and you reunite in the halls of Valhalla?”

She could barely get the words out, she was smiling so hard. “I do.”

“Then with the power in me as King of Asgard, and with the honor I have as brother of Loki, I formalize your union and extol upon it all the blessings of Asgard and the blessings of its King, and I pronounce that, from this moment forward, you are husband and wife.”

Sara smirked at Loki. “You know what comes next."

“Loki, you may kiss your bride.”

He bent his head down, but she wasn’t waiting and met him in the middle, pulling his head down and kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Everyone took turns embracing the couple and congratulating them. As it was late, and tomorrow was guaranteed to be a long day for everyone, they all returned to the palace right after the ceremony, leaving Sara and Loki alone in the garden. They sat quietly in the grass, holding each other, and looking out onto the all too familiar view in the distance.

Suddenly, Sara jumped, pulling herself out of his embrace. She grinned at him mischievously. “I almost forgot, I have a wedding surprise for you.”

“Do you now?” he asked, leaning back on his arms.

She nodded excitedly. “Now, don’t be mean about it, ok? I’ve worked really hard on it.”

He tilted his head curiously. “Alright, love. I’ll be nice.”

“Promise?”

He kissed her. “I promise.”

“Alright, then,” she grinned. She closed her eyes and cupped her hands in front of her, concentrating. He waited quietly while she sat there, tense with some sort of effort, and then finally, she relaxed and exhaled. As she did so, a warm light appeared in her hands, illuminating her face beautifully. She opened her eyes and saw Loki gaping.

He looked back and forth between her face and the light in her hands. “Magic?” he asked wondrously. “You can do magic?”

She grinned even bigger. “Yeah, I guess I got it from you. I know this isn’t a very big deal, and it was actually really hard to learn, but –”

She was cut off by Loki suddenly tackling her in a passionate kiss, almost knocking her to the ground. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him, the light gone without her concentration to keep it going. “So, you like it, then?” she asked.

He looked at her as though she were the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. “You learned magic for me?”

“Just a little. I was hoping you could teach me more.”

He kissed her again. “Darling, I would love nothing more.” He stroked her face lovingly. “You have always surprised me, love.”

She smiled. “And I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, Loki's happy ending and the end of my adventures in fan fiction. For now. I've left myself some plot trails to follow, should I decide to do more on this in the future, which I'd like. I'm sure Loki and Sara have tons of fun adventures ahead of them (not to mention the wedding night), and I hope to come back someday and tell you about them. But, for now, real life. Boo. 
> 
> And, truly, I cannot thank you guys enough for your support. Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and to those who have taken the time to leave comments. And special love to my regular commenters. You guys are amazing and made this whole experience so incredible and so much fun. This was just going to be a 3 or 4 chapter drabble, but it's evolved into this crazy 4-part story that has made me so happy. So, I thank you all so much for your love and support and look forward to seeing you again. Love to you all!


End file.
